Power is generated from a number of sources. The generated power is necessarily filtered with electromagnetic components before entering the power grid. In many industrial applications, electromagnetic components, such as inductors and capacitors, are used in power filtering. Important factors in the design of power filtering methods and apparatus include cost, size, efficiency, resonant points of filter and inductor, impedance or inductance at desired frequencies, and inductance capacity.